Sirius Black - Premier évadé d'Azkaban
by Shiobhan44
Summary: Sirius Black. Le premier évadé d'Azkaban. Tout est parti d'une simple photo sur un quelconque journal. Que s'est-il passé dans sa tête ce jour-là ? Venez découvrir les méandres des pensées d'un homme pas encore tout à fait fou.


Un simple hasard. Un coup du destin. Une intervention divine. Ce que vous voulez, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Sirius Black, taulard du quartier de haute sécurité de la prison des sorciers Azkaban le verrait à nouveau.

Comment en effet un homme blasé par onze années de détention passées au plus près de ces choses - à défaut d'autre terme – hideuses, horribles que sont le détraqueurs avait pu être intéressé par ce vieux journal qui trainait dans le couloir, à porté de main de sa cellule ? Mystère.

Détruit par l'influence néfaste des détraqueurs, il avait tenu le coup et réussit à préserver le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

Oh ! Il en avait entendu et vu des détenus qui, après quelques années ou quelques mois passées dans le quartier haute sécurité, sous la présence quasi constante des détraqueurs, avaient cessé de lutter.

Il avait vu ces malheureux tenter par tous les moyens de mettre fin à leurs jours. Certains se fracassaient la tête contre les murs. D'autres s'affamaient. Il paraissait même que plusieurs s'étaient laissé pousser les ongles pour se taillader les veines par la suite. Et enfin, il restait ceux que la folie avait pris possession d'eux. C'était les pires. Ils hurlaient, pleuraient, chuchotaient, gémissaient, quasi constamment, en fait, à chaque fois que les détraqueurs faisaient leurs rondes. Le reste du temps, ils semblaient être simplement des coquilles vides marmonnant des choses sans queue ni tête et incompréhensibles au reste du monde.

Sirius savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps avant de rejoindre ces pauvres ères. La seule chose qui préservait encore un peu sa raison était un nom : Pettigrow. Sa motivation ? Sa vengeance. Le moyen de tenir le coup ? Se transformer en Patmol son animagus.

La première fois, il l'avait fait pour tenter de s'échapper en passant à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Mais, cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il était détenu, et son corps, en à peu près bonne santé était encore trop gros pour réussir. Même un fois changé en chien.

Après, il n'avait simplement plus eu assez d'énergie et plus de mental pour retenter le coup.

Mais il avait pris l'habitude, de temps en temps, et finalement de plus en plus régulièrement de se changer en son alter égo. Ainsi, il ressentait moins les effets des détraqueurs, et pouvaient mieux ronger les os des restes de « repas » qu'il lui restait.

Mais ce jour-là, Sirius, n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, alors que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne réclamait plus les quelques feuilles de choux que les rares gardes sorciers emmenaient avec eux durant leur très peu fréquentes visites, il l'avait vu.

Ce journal. C'était comme si il l'appelait. Lui disait de tendre la main à travers les barreaux, le ramasser sur le sol et l'ouvrir.

Et Sirius, ne se posant pas plus de question, écouta la petite voix de la raison, qu'il entendait de moins en moins souvent ces derniers temps.

Il prit le journal, qui trainait depuis trois jours dans le couloir, releva presque machinalement la date et remarqua que cela faisait déjà un peu plus de treize ans qu'il était emprisonné.

On perdait facilement la notion du temps à Azkaban. Les jours, les mois et les années se confondaient au bout d'un moment.

Il lu diagonalement la Une et tout en bas de la première page, un nom de son passé ressurgit.

Weasley.

Il connaissait ce nom.

Il fit un effort et se creusa les méninges pour essayer de ressortir les souvenirs en rapport avec ce nom. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'aussi intenses efforts. Les détraqueurs vous vidaient de toute forme d'espoir, de joie et de souvenirs heureux et aspiraient vos forces.

Weasley. Weasley.

Hmm ! C'était il y a longtemps. Des bribes de sons et d'images apparaissaient quelques secondes, avant de s'effacer aussi vite, pour laisser place à de nouvelles.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes – ou était-ce des heures – avant de réussir à extraire de son pauvre cerveau atrophié les souvenirs s'y rattachant.

Weasley. Weasley. Weasley.

Ah ! Ca y est. L'Ordre du Phoenix. Dumbledore. Lily. James. Quand ils étaient encore heureux malgré l'insouciance déjà envolée.

Alors ce journal disait que les Weasley avaient remporté un concours quelconque et avaient gagné un voyage en Egypte.

Tiens ! Un article en page 9 leur était consacré. Pourquoi pas le lire. Ca ferait un peu de distraction. Et puis, à combien d'enfants en étaient-ils maintenant ? Hum ?

Il ouvrit le journal à la bonne page, et observa quelques secondes la photo de famille. Il pouvait y voir de la joie et aussitôt une douce chaleur se rependit dans son cœur. Ouch ! Il avait oublié cette émotion. La joie. Ca lui fit bizarre de ressentir autre chose que ce froid glacial qui vous comprimait la poitrine.

Il se pencha sur les quelques lignes que formait l'article sous la photo, et lu que M. et Mme Weasley en avaient profité pour emmener avec eux leurs enfants et rejoindre ainsi l'un de leurs fils ainé, qui travaillait sur place. Les noms et les âges de chaque enfant étaient indiqués ainsi que l'ordre de leur présence sur la photo. Il vit qu'un certain Ronald Weasley était encore à Poudlard avec deux des ses frères et sa jeune sœur et qu'il avait onze ans.

Treize ans.

Treize ans. L'âge de … l'âge d'Harry.

Harry !

Harry, son filleul ! Le fils de James et Lily ! James ! Son meilleur ami ! Le premier à ne pas l'avoir jugé en fonction de sa famille. Celui qui lui avait confié son amitié sans restriction. Son poteau. Son pillier. Son roc. Et Lily. La douce et studieuse Lily aux colères ravageuses. Et Remus. Le gentil et studieux étudiant qui essayait en pure perte de calmer les blagues de ses amis.

Penser à eux lui amena le premier vrai sourire depuis des années. Cela lui fit un peu mal aux coins de la bouche. Surpris, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Un sourire. Ca alors !

Penser à eux lui rappela ensuite ce traitre. Ce lâche. Cette vermine de rat qu'était Peter Pettigrow. Leur ami. Le dernier des quatre maraudeurs. Celui qui avait été à la suggestion de Sirius lui-même, désigné comme gardien des secrets des Potter. Pour garantir leur sécurité avait pensé l'Animagus. Mais il n'avait pas pu prévoir que cette mauviette, lavette, ce lâche irait jusqu'à trahir leur cause, leur confiance et leur amitié pour remettre la vie des Potter sur un plateau d'argent à Vous-savez-qui. Sirius en était encore malade de chagrin pour James, Lily et le petit Harry, orphelin à cause d'un minable, et malade de dégoût envers celui qui avait été un jour leur ami.

Presque malgré lui, avec ce goût de bile dans la bouche à la pensée de Pettigrow, il reposa ses yeux sur la photo.

Et là, là ! Non ! Pas possible ! C'est pas vrai ! Pas lui !

Si ! Peter !

Ou plutôt Croutard. Son alter égo rat. Cet enfoiré était bien portant, dans la peau de son Animagus, posé sur l'épaule d'un des fils Weasley.

En regardant la légende, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Ronald, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer en troisième année à Poudlard chez les Gryffondor.

Mais, mais … Ronald a treize ans. Harry aussi. Gryffondor. Harry, de part ses parents doit sûrement y être aussi. Mais … Alors … Harry doit sûrement partager son dortoir avec le jeune Weasley. Et donc avec ce traître de Pettigrow !

Non !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il est une menace pour Harry !

Harry ! Harry ! Harry !

Non, pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Pas à Poudlard quand même !

Si !

Si même à Poudlard !

Harry ! Poudlard ! Harry ! Poudlard ! Harry ! Poudlard ! Harry ! Poudlard ! Harry ! Poudlard ! Harry ! Poudlard ! Harry ! Poudlard ! Harry ! Poudlard ! ... Poudlard !

Pendant ce qu'il sembla des heures à Sirius, qui avait rejeté le journal dans un coin de sa cellule, mais qui dura en fait des jours, les gardiens et autres prisonniers le virent, assis par terre, les bras entourant ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, et entendirent sa curieuses litanie.

Une semaine plus tard, il s'arrêta. Se sortir de sa transe et une curieuse lueur envahit ses yeux. Sa décision était prise. Il était résolu coûte que coûte à le tuer. Enfin. Il irait à Poudlard.

Et le lendemain, Sirius Black, détenu du quartier de haute sécurité de la prison des sorciers d'Azkaban, fut le premier s'y évader.


End file.
